heloxonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylya Damned
Kylya Damned, formerly Kylie Redthorne, is the current King of Heloxon. She was the eldest child of Lionel Redthorne and the older sister to Quincy Redthorne. She was abandoned by the Redthorne family due to her existence leading to the end of the Redthorne Monarch. Kylya was then adopted by the Bone Tribe in the Cambion Desert. When she was a teenager, her tribe was brutally attacked by Quincy in an attempt to kill her and remove any possibility of her ending the Redthorne Monarch. Kylya barely survived and became bonded with a Nightmare. She soon after joined the Believers of the Damned, and quickly became the leader of the movement. Believers of the Damned Kylya adopted the last name "Damned", a standard ritual of those who have had their entire family killed by the Redthorne Monarch. She quickly became the leader of the Believers of the Damned and hatched a plan to end the Redthorne Administration. Using the resources the Believers had, Kylya discovered that if every member of the Redthorne Administration was dead, and then the King was assassinated, it would send Heloxon into an election to find a new King and Monarch. Kylya used her diplomacy to convince various outlaw, mercenary, and rebel groups to join her cause. With the power of a majority of Heloxon, the Believers of the Damned hunted down each advisor to the king and killed them one by one, before Quincy Redthorne fled to Korendale. Knowing she had to face him herself, Kylya sailed to Korendale by herself to find him. There she found Quincy living a life of guilt, knowing he shouldn't be king. The two sat in Korendale and discussed for an unknown amount of time. Kylya returned to Heloxon saying that Quincy was dead, but it was never known if she killed him or if he killed himself. King Kylya Despite not wishing to become King of Heloxon, due to her being the rightful heir to the throne she was entered as one of the candidates running for King following the death of Quincy Redthorne. She won the title with a rather large lead, ahead of Duke Leon of Calikia and Shaka of Belco. She took the title reluctantly title and has been King ever since. Her first major act as King was to remove the militaristic states of all the major Ports and Forts of Heloxon and form them as their own cities. As King she also was convinced by Duke Leon to act on the recent rise of Pier Pseudomancer, the awakening of Jakarae, and the rise of The Rowaness. She enlisted Duke Leon to put together a group called The God Killers, a task force with the goal of putting all of the active deities into a slumber state. This group put the Deities of Zara, Zeroff, Yasun, and most notably Alcada into a slumber state. Before being put into a slumber state, Alcada made a speech to his followers at his castle on Mount Alcada. In this he explained how the Heloxon that they all lived on was slowly breaking and that the area known as THE SLIT was a portal to The Neck, the domain of Magenta. Magenta has intention of rising and taking over the universe and it is only a matter of time before this happens. His speech was spread throughout Heloxon and many feared the end of days was upon us. Kylya put together a team with the newly elected Duke Olyzan to figure out a way out of this scenario. Category:Kings of Heloxon Category:Believers of the Damned Category:Redthorne Family Category:Redthorne Royal Family